dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Tranquil
The Tranquil are mages who went through the Rite of Tranquility and belong to the Formari of the Circle. The Rite cuts off the connection to the Fade, and the Tranquil can no longer dream nor draw on the Fade to perform magic. As a side effect, their emotional center is utterly removed, which makes them undesirable to be possessed by demons in the first place. Until 9:40 Dragon, the Tranquil were widely believed to be immune to demonic possession.This knowledge was discovered due to Pharamond's research in Dragon Age: Asunder. Origin Performing the Rite Seekers of Truth Mages of the Circle , a Tranquil from Kirkwall]] The Rite of Tranquility was intended as a tool of last resort to stop uncontrolled mages from hurting themselves or others. It is claimed to be an act of mercy, if not kindness. Some mages willingly volunteer to undergo the Rite, primarily to avoid the Harrowing. Mages don't generally elect to become Tranquil after their Harrowing, but it's not unheard of. Many of those who willingly go through the Rite have never even shown the desire to be mages in the first place. Once made Tranquil, they are believed to be immune to the mortal dangers (i.e., the nightly struggle to resist demonic temptation and possession) they would have to face otherwise. However the Rite has been used by the Chantry and the Templars for punitive and political purposes to silence dissent and inhibit civilized discourse among discontent mages.Codex entry: Rebel Mages It is the judgment of the Knight-Commander whether a mage needs to be made Tranquil. Chantry law forbids performing the Rite without significant provocation and the agreement of the relevant Circle's First Enchanter. "Provocation" means that the mage either cannot control their magic or is not willing to do so. Because a mage who has passed the Harrowing is deemed to be strong enough to resist demonic possession, forcibly making them Tranquil is theoretically against Chantry law. Practically, the situation varies from tower to tower: The system will fall out of balance anywhere where the First Enchanter is either weak or ignored. The Rite involves the use of a lyrium brand. As a result, the Tranquil have the seal of the Chantry's sunburst embossed on their foreheads (in case of the Circle of Kirkwall). The Tranquil are not permitted to speak of the Rite or other secrets of superiors.Dragon Age: Asunder, Chapter 5 Mages of Tevinter The Rite of Tranquility is also used in Tevinter Imperium, despite their more relaxed attitude towards mages.David Gaider Tumblr It is a sentence passed down by the Magisterium for "abuse of magic" which has "many convenient interpretations".Dorian Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian and Cassandra State of Tranquility The Tranquil resemble sleepwalkers, never entirely awake nor asleep. In the mind of the Tranquil, there is no passion. They keep to themselves, and, if asked directly, will readily agree that having the opportunity to live out a peaceful and useful existence is far preferable when compared to what their alternatives would have been. They are also aware of the difference between their former selves and their Tranquil states, and able to understand that things that have happened to them since becoming Tranquil would have upset or traumatized their former selves. The Tranquil are stripped of their capacity to form anything other than a logical opinion. However, they neither lose their memory nor become automatons: they possess free will. They do not wish to die (unless it's for a cause they believe inMaddox's sacrifice for Raleigh Samson) and are no more susceptible to suggestion than they were previously. They are more agreeable and would not normally oppose an authority figure, because they do not possess the desire to object, but if the Tranquil see a logical reason not to follow an order, they do so. Tranquil can't take offense and know no modesty. Tranquil can be creative, insofar as a very logical scientist might be. They pursue a means to an end, and are capable of coming up with alternate solutions to problems. They are, however, methodical to a fault. They are not taken by inspiration, and some might say what they lack is intuition. The fact that they do not get bored and take no pleasure out of creating takes much of the impetus away for them to change their methods or seek to create something different unless there is a clear reason to. Tranquil in Society The monotonous voices and blank, expressionless eyes of the Tranquil make mages and non-mages alike feel uncomfortable in their presence. Many Tranquil assume a placid smile, not because they are pleased about anything but because they know it puts others at ease.Dragon Age: Asunder, Chapter 12 The Tranquil are no longer considered to be mages and are free to leave the Circle. Most remain, primarily because it's logical: they're not welcome elsewhere, and can serve in a productive capacity in the Circle and live comfortably. Some Tranquil choose to leave, but such cases are rare. The Tranquil perform all sorts of menial and administrative functions in the towers: they service the mages' chambers, purchase the supplies, act as storekeepers, manage the archives, and maintain the records. They can also serve as sellers in Circle of Magi shops. Most mages attempt to ignore them or find them understandably frightening, and few appear to even attempt to forge a relationship with them.Minaeve is a rare exception, one of the few mages who knew or appeared to care about the Tranquil during the Mage-Templar War in Dragon Age: Inquisition. She protected the Tranquil in her Circle during the chaos. The Tranquil use lyrium to enchant items, providing the Circle its main source of funding. They are resistant to lyrium's effects and would be mostly unaffected by raw lyrium unless they spend too much time in its presence. Reversing the Rite Recent events In 9-41 Dragon Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast read the Book of Secrets that she took from Lord Seeker Lucius Corin and discovered the origin of the Rite and its continuing use by the Seekers. It weighed heavily on her decision whether to rebuild or not to restore the Order.}} Known Tranquil * Eiton * Elsa * Feynriel (optionally) * Owain * Clemence * Emissary Pether * Pharamond * Karl Thekla * Tranquil Proprietor * Tranquil Mage at Ostagar * Helena, a Human mage in the Gallows. Her lover, the Elven mage Jaken, is shocked to find her Tranquil. * Livius Erimond (optionally) * Gereon Alexius (optionally) * Maddox * The Anchoress (optionally) * Helisma Derington * Avexis * Erasthenes (optionally) Notes * Feynriel's possible death in the Fade made him a Tranquil in the real world as Marethari expected. However this can only happen to Dreamers like Feynriel, as evidenced by Hawke's companions possibly dying in the Fade, too. *If the Inquisitor sentences someone to be made "Tranquil" during Sit in Judgment, it will have a negative effect on their relationship with the Mage Rebellion, if they sided with them. In addition, Solas will greatly disapprove every time the Inquisitor chooses to do so. However, the "Tranquil" judgment option is only available to a mage Inquisitor. Trivia * The Tranquil in Dragon Age: Origins were supposed to bear the sunburst, but the developers were not able to put it in. Gallery Elsa.jpg|Tranquil Elsa KarlThekla.png|Karl Thekla, Tranquil mage of the Circle. NPC-Tranquil Proprietor.jpg|The Tranquil Proprietor at Wonders of Thedas in Denerim. Ostagar Tranquil Mage.jpg|Tranquil Mage at Ostagar. Owain.jpg|Owain, a Tranquil in Kinloch Hold's storeroom. helena.jpg|Helena, a mage made Tranquil by Ser Alrik. She wanders Kirkwall's Gallows. tranquil.jpg|A Tranquil who sells Mage Goods in Kirkwall's Gallows. tranquil-inq.jpg|A tranquil advisor at the Suledin Keep Tranquil Artwork.png|A Tranquil See also References de:Besänftigte Category:Tranquil Category:Groups